


One of these things is not like the others

by Tedah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Shower, Don't copy to other sites, F/M, Getting Together, Growing Up, Harry just likes sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Post-War, Pregnancy, Sexual Promiscuity, just enough, like a sprinkle of angst, only a little bit, slut shaming (mentions of), unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: The eigth year fostered some unlikely friendships and some years down the road it comes up Harry has been a lot more than friendly with a lot of people. It seems with everyone except Draco, who takes it VERY personally.





	One of these things is not like the others

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/post/184719929318/harry-potter-sleeps-around-but-its-on-the) post happened and I had to do something about it. It took me long enough but here it is, thanks to [somebody](https://nacho-lucky-day-buddy.tumblr.com/) who came knocking at my door asking me to finish things I've started.
> 
> thank you to [Donna](https://rose-grangerweasleyisbae.tumblr.com/) for the beta.

Eighth year was an odd affair. Tense at first, and quiet, the wounds of the war far too fresh for any mood different than mourning and weariness towards the future. There was a lot of circling each other in the common room and long stretches of silence, but just as the last frosts of winter melted so did the atmosphere. After nine months of grieving, come spring with its new life, a strange sort of camaraderie started forming among the survivors. The jagged edges started feeling not so pointy, like maybe they could smooth over a little and fit together like broken things can.

Draco was fairly sure it had something to do with Pansy, Granger, Lovegood and Abbott when after graduation some unseen force brought them all together for a monthly gathering at a pub in Diagon. There they celebrated career achievements and birthdays, announced weddings, on one glorious occasion got engaged. There they could drop an anchor and find secure mooring from a world outside where their faces were too known for one reason or the other. 

As the years went by things got more and more relaxed, something akin to friendship built between them and through the work of time all the rough edges of their relationships smoothed over enough to gather around in each other’s houses. The sharp sting of resentment and grief slowly made space for softer feelings such as kinship, unlikely affection, tolerance and companionship, in some cases even love. 

The shift had been gradual enough that no one questioned it when they all gathered together in Longbottom’s house for Hannah’s baby shower. She was sitting heavily pregnant on some kind of throne, surrounded by mountains of gifts while everyone else got tipsy from drinks served in baby bottles, which was utterly ridiculous if anyone asked Draco, but the cocktails were good so he wasn’t going to be caught complaining. Although the whole concept was ludicrous, the couple seemed happy with it and Draco couldn’t be too mad about it. 

After circling the room for a while, offering felicitations to the expectant mother once again, Draco found himself drifting towards the conversation going on between Potter, Longbottom and Blaise.

“I can’t wait for the little one to arrive” Longbottom was saying “and I think Hannah has had about enough of this pregnancy as well.” he chuckled.

“Yeah, he’s going to be so cute.” Potter commented

Longbottom hummed “Malfoy will have to relinquish his title of cutest in the group” Blaise teased. He wasn’t sure whether to feel flattered by the recognition of his status or offended by the idea of being overthrown by a baby, an unborn one at that.

“He’d have to hold the title in the first place to give it away.” Potter retorted.

Draco snorted at that. “Oh, fuck you, Potter.” He didn’t expect the chorus of ‘ _ been there _ ’ and ‘ _ done that _ ’ rising from around the room.

He narrowed his eyes at Potter, who just shrugged, unapologetically. He’d heard at least seven different people, among which he was sure he recognized Lovegood, Pansy, Weasley and Theo. Had Potter slept with everyone in the room except him?

“what? I’m popular.” He grinned.

Draco gave him an icy glare, put down his baby bottle half finished and left without a word. What the hell was wrong with him? Was Potter that repulsed by him that he’d rather go for Theo than him? And why was he so hung up on the notion anyway, it’s not like he was still harboring a stupid crush on the high and mighty Saviour of the Wizarding World, what a stupid idea. So what if Potter slept around? It was none of his business, Potter could fuck around with the whole wizarding world if he wanted to.

“Malfoy?” Of course Potter came after him, the polite fucker. “Everything alright?”

“Of course, Potter why wouldn’t it be?” The bitterness must have been a touch too clear in his voice, because Potter frowned, the hard set of his jaw so familiar to Draco.

“Of all people I didn’t expect you to be like that” Potter replied, the annoyance clear in his voice.

“Like what?”

“You know, I thought you were above slut shaming, given how much you got around.” Potter replied, it sounded like an accusation.

“I am, but did you really have to sleep with all of our friends?” _'except me'_ remained caught in his throat as he stared Potter down, feeling his anger mount and swirl in those green eyes. At least that one was familiar, normal,  _ his _ . Potter’s annoyance was his, no one could have it as easily and freely as he did.

“It’s the easiest way to avoid stalkers. What’s it to you anyway?”

Malfoy turned away without a word.

“Why the hell do you care who I fuck, Malfoy?” Potter was getting so aggravated and Draco had no good answer to give him.

“I don’t. You can go out and have sex with anyone you want.” He replied, crossing his arms and glancing at him over his shoulder.

“Yes, and I don’t need your permission to. Why are you acting like an arsehole about it?” Potter insisted, pulling at his arm. That same determination and stubbornness he never managed to shake off. Like a dog with a bone. “You’re jealous,” he gasped as the realization hit.

“I most certainly am not!” Draco defended, trying desperately not to let his vulnerability show. He couldn’t hand Potter one more way to hurt him.

“You are. why?” Potter was smiling at him, all the anger gone from his stance, open curiosity on his face. Draco remained resolutely quiet. “Come on, Malfoy, we don’t lie to each other anymore, spill it,” he wheedled. “Can’t be worse than all the stories Pansy and Blaise spilled about you through the years.”

Oh but it was, it was much much worse.

“Listen, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Potter relented eventually with a sigh “I just. I don’t want to hurt you, alright?” He said softly. “We’ve all been through too much to let stupid things break us apart.” 

How could he not break in front of that open honesty, Potter looking up at him, green eyes open and bright as ever.

“Why not me?” He whispered

“What?”

“Why did you sleep with everyone else except me?” He asked. Potter looked stunned for a long moment before a fond look softened his face, a smile blooming on his lips.

“Because you’re not like any of them,” he replied. Malfoy tried not to let it hurt too much, he knew he was the only one with a dark mark, but he thought he was done paying for that, at least in here. “I didn’t want to have meaningless sex with you. Emphasis on the meaningless” Harry smiled, reaching for his hand, slowly forcing him to uncross his arms and relax.

“I wanted to ask you out properly, wine and dine you, and hold out until the third date at the very least.” Potter grinned, holding onto his hand.

Draco was too stunned to process properly what was happening. “When were you planning on making me part of that scheme?” He managed to ask after a long moment when his heart did weird twists instead of beating right.

“I...” Harry shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. He shuffled a bit on his feet, “At some point probably,” he said, looking up at him sheepishly

“How very un-Gryffindor of you.” Draco teased, his brain finally catching up to him enough to make fun of Potter properly. “Were you afraid I’d refuse?” He asked, the hint of a smile on his face.

“I mean, have you taken a good look at yourself?” Potter replied, dropping his hand to gesture vaguely at him.

Draco chuckled. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” he commented, warmth filling his chest.

“Does it get me a date? And maybe a kiss before that?” Potter asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“So forward, maybe I should make you work for it.” Draco replied, raising an eyebrow at Potter’s ensuing pout. “But I’ve never been good at delaying simple pleasures,” he replied, pulling him in, just in time for Longbottom to come looking for them.

Draco pointedly ignored the _‘About bloody time’_ that he muttered before closing the door. He was way too busy mapping Potter’s mouth with his tongue, catching up with the rest of the class.

**Author's Note:**

> Share the love in the comments and come find me on [Tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
